Alexander Gordon Jahans bibliography
"Cum, piss, shit, tears, spit, blood, vomit. The seven base ingredients." -From'' Laura Queen of Earth'' Fiction #Apparently the Farsh-nuke did it... (09-27-2011) #The Farsh-nuke and I Episode 1 (07-27-2013) - audiobook only #The Farsh-nuke and I Episode 2 (07-30-2013) - audiobook only #Adventurers of the Nothingness Part 1 Down The Rabbit Hole (01-22-2015) #Adventurers of the Multiverse Part 2 Origin of the Sylphs (01-25-2015) #Adventurers of the Multiverse part 3: The Legend of Ronnikin Skyweasel (01-30-2015) #The Choice (05-26-2015) #Letting Go (07-07-2015) #The Exorcism (08-01-2015) #Distraction fic: The Vacancy (08-19-2015) # The Accessory (08-21-2015) #Laura Queen of Earth (08-29-2015) - Jahans' most (in)famous work. #Pretty and the Brain Distraction fic nsfw (08-31-2015) #The Fall of the Patriarchy (09-06-2015) #The Struggle nsfw (09/09/2015) #The Toy Maker NSFW (09-16-2015) #Choice World NSFW (09-25-2015) #The Taming of Me NSFW (10-01-2015) #Trouble in Choice World NSFW (10-18-2015) #The Dream (10-21-2015) #The Contravoxai Survivor (11-20-2015) - Jahans' longest single work. #[Green Eyed Nothing S1/E0 The Great Conspiracy] (11-27-2015) #You're a writer, write something (11-28-2015) #The Ludicrous Logic Lady NSFW (12-05-2015) #The Many Claras nsfw (12-11-2015) #New Year New Me (01-01-2016) #Wake up and smell the duty (01-11-2016) #The White Man's Rule Must End (01-31-2016) #The Valkyrie A Distraction Fic NSFW (02-04-2016) #The Game A Distraction Fic NSFW (03-06-2016) #Fuzzy Logic A Distraction Novelette NSFW (03-27-2016) #Seventy Seven Shades Of Red Part 1 NSFW (04-06-2016) #Seventy Seven Shades Of Red Part Two NSFW (04-11-2016) #Seventy Seven Shades Of Red Part 3 The Queen Of The Vampire Lords NSFW (04-19-2016 #Seventy Seven Shades Of Red Part 4 Darkness (04-27-2016) #The Return A Nothingness Fic (07-13-2016) #Back To The Abyss (07-26-2016) #The New Cold War An Arc 2 Fiction (08-18-2016) #So What Next (08-22-2016) #Pick Your Poison (09-10-2016) #Weresylph Dawning, part 1, unfinished draft (09-15-2016) #The Shrinkening (09-28-2016) #In The Shit An Autoexposiprose (10-11-2016) #The Wormhole An Autoexposiprose (10-16-2016) #The Gift NSFW A Distraction Fic (02-10-2017) #The Final Solution: A Farsh-Nuke Story (02-16-2017) Bloggage How to make money from youtube or blogspot (20-05-2015) #Being a Submissive Male is Not a Bad Thing (08-03-2015) #The End of an Era (08-14-2015) #Now what? (08-18-2015) #So this is now my life... (08-20-2015) #Reflecting 23 08 2015 (08-23-2015) #The Man in the Mirror nsfw (08-30-2015) #So the Taming Of Me is delayed (09-01-2015) #So I am kind of a little crazy and mixed up at a moment... (09-01-2015) #How do I fun? (09-04-2015) #Blogage 6th September 2015 (09-06-2015) #Lets talk about the Lib Dems (09-19-2015) #Morality, Faith and the Will to Live (09-23-2015) #My Darkness (09-29-2015) #A Good Life? (09-30-2015) #The Science Fiction of Logic Magic (10-01-2015) #Attention Seeking Hermit (10-04-2015) #Bored of Capitalism (10-05-2015) #Influences (10-07-2015) #The Dangers of Pre-Writing (10-08-2015) #Bloggage 16th October 2015 (10-16-2015) #The Will to Live (10-20-2015) #To Do 20th October 2015 (10-20-2015) #Daring to Dream (10-21-2015) #The Dangerous Comfort of Apathy (10-25-2015) #The hope in despair (11-03-2015) #Feeling Good (11-04-2015) #Bloggage 10th November 2015 (11-10-2015) #Feeling Reborn (11-12-2015) #Christmas wishlist (11-13-2015) #Redefining masculinity (11-26-2015) #Confronting the Darkness of the Self (12-03-2015) #Figuring stuff out (12-07-2015) #Escape (12-08-2015) #Should I stay or should I go? (12-10-2015) #Apotheosis (12-22-2015) #Merry Christmass 2015 (12-24-2015) #What Family Means To Me (12-27-2015) #America, get rid of the guns (12-30-2015) #2016 Thou Art Bleak (01-05-2016) #The Path Ahead (01-07-2016) #Self Doubt (01-10-2016) #The Fetishization of Eden (01-12-2016) #Impasse (01-16-2016) #Hiding from the deluge (01-23-2016) #Putting the fun in cluster funk (01-26-2016) #The Man in the Mirror (01-27-2016) #Rehabilitation, not revenge (02-02-2016) #Getting Better (02-11-2016) #Failing Upwards (02-18-2016) #Dear Nintendo... (02-27-2016) #New Media is Far More Important Than I Realised (02-29-2016) #The Desire To Feel Useful Without Thinking (03-01-2016) #The Skyrim Plan (03-02-2016) #On Genocidal Maniacs and Trump Supporters (03-03-2016) #Why do we still tell stories of angry white men? (03-04-2016) #Wanting feminist inspiration (03-05-2016) #So There's This Orc... (03-05-2016) #Done Cooking (03-12-2016) #Time To Get Organised (03-16-2016) #A Warning To The West (03-18-2016) #I Finally Get Life (03-20-2016) #The Fever Cure (03-24-2016) #Skyrim - Mage Speculation (03-25-2016) #The Little Needles (03-31-2016) #I'm Not Afraid Anymore (04-01-2016) #The Dangers Of Reductivist Thinking (04-02-2016) #Why do I like what I like? (04-05-2016) #The Problem With Black Characters (04-07-2016) #Sapient AI Is Coming (04-11-2016) #Capitalism Is Starting To Seem Ridiculous (04-14-2016) #So I Was Doxxed (04-17-2016) #Just Getting A Job (04-17-2016) #Cis White Men Do Actually Have Problems Too (04-18-2016) #Confronting The Fear (04-20-2016) #Don't Give Up (04-22-2016) #The Paradox Of Work And Unemployment (04-25-2016) #To Block Or Not To Block Comments (04-26-2016) #The Steam Roller Of Progression (05-02-2016) #So... My Writing Is Problematic (05-04-2016) #I Am An Outsider (05-06-2016) #Organisation Changes (05-12-2016) #Changes (05-16-2016) #So I Think I Might Actually Be A Conservative (05-19-2016) #Working Towards Normal (05-23-2016) #So Things Need To Change (05-25-2016) #Understanding And Overcoming Adversity (06-04-2016) #Legacy (06-08-3016) #Feelings About My Sexuality (06-15-2016) #The Off Switch (06-18-2016) #On Universal Credit And Existential Dread (07-04-2016) #Personality Is A Well Rehearsed Song (07-07-2016) #I Predict A Riot (07-11-2016) #Things (07-15-2016) #Reborn (07-21-2016) #The Elephant In The Room (08-01-2016) #What Makes A Home? (08-07-2016) #The Society Of Tomorrow (08-10-2016) #I Really Have No Fucking Clue (08-13-2016) #Realistic Utopia A Realistic Utopia (08-14-2016) #On Brand Representation And Right Wing Podcasts (08-17-2016) #Failure Is The First Step (08-20-2016) #Hello Darkness My Old Friend (08-26-2016) #Hallelujah (08-26-2016) #My Own Personal Unrealistic Utopia (08-27-2016) #Confession Time (08-28-2016) #Feels (09-01-2016) #Let's Just Get One Thing Straight (09-03-2016) #To The Pain (09-04-2016) #Darkness Reigns (09-05-2016) #The Point Is To Try (09-06-2016) #I Cannot Socialise With My Audience (09-09-2016) #Slow Burn The Slow Burn (09-12-2016) #The Capitalistic Death Sentence (09-15-2016) #Things Are Different (09-20-2016) #Tranquillity (09-21-2016) #Musings On The Bisexual (09-24-2016) #Moving Forward (10-01-2016) #Thoughts (10-03-2016) #An Explanation (10-11-2016) #Better Every Day (10-13-2016) #The End Is Nigh (10-20-2016) #I’m Not Sick But I’m Not Well (10-25-2016) #Hope In Dark Times (11-01-2016) #Prepare For War (11-10-2016) #Welcome To The New Age (11-18-2016) #To The Future (11-24-2016) #To Screw And Be Screwed (11-25-2016) #Looking Back On The Fall (12-03-2016) #Accepting The Shadow (12-04-2016) #Destiny Dawns (12-11-2016) #Jobless Again (12-15-2016) #7117 (01-08-2017) #9117 (01-09-2017) #Batten Down The Hatches (01-16-2017) #Project M.I.R.T.H (01-17-2017) #220117 (01-22-2017) #27012017 (01-28-2017) #31117 (01-31-2017) #6217 (02-06-2017) #12022017/We Will Persist (02-12-2017) - WARNING!: cringeworthy content #130217 (02-13-2017) #Pro-Life (02-20-2017) #Reexamining The Future (02-21-2017) Reviews #An Inspector Calls (09-14-2015) #The Phantom Menace is my favourite Star Wars Film (01-15-2016) Poetry (? #The Revolution of Running Away (10-28-2015) Other essays #Dissecting the Farsh-nuke (08-25-2015) #Themes and Symbolism of Laura Queen on the Earth (08/30/2015) #Lets talk about Porn nsfw obviously (09-02-2015) #The Future of Distraction Fics nsfw (09/08/2015) #Am I A Good Man? NSFW (09-13-2015) #Logicular Replication A Moral Quandary (09-26-2015) #Transgender women are women (10-27-2015) #I am WHAT? (11-22-2015) #Why do we have heroes? (12-01-2015) #Some thoughts regarding sex and consent nsfw (12-07-2015) #An explanation and resolution of sorts nsfw Doctor Who stuff (12-13-2015) #To Write Well (01-26-2016) #The Monarchy A Hypothetical Defense (02-01-2016) #Abortion (02-08-2016) #Ambiguity in Storytelling (02-14-2016) #Musing on the Attraction of Submissiveness and Masochism NSFW (02-17-2016) #Judging Rape (02-23-2016) #The Appeal of the Monster (02-26-2016) #Britain has a Problem with Paedophilia (02-28-2016) #Service Based Capitalism And The Cloud Economy (05-01-2016) #In Defence Of Capitalism (05-09-2016) #Sidestepping The Problem With Capitalism (05-28-2016) #A Reminder Of How Utilitarian Morality Works (06-06-2016) #On The Farsh-nuke And The Lore Of The Multiverse (08-31-2016) #Fleshing Out The Lore Of The Shrinkening (10-02-2016) #The Appeal Of The Submissive Female, Microphilia And Vore Fic Part 1 Preamble (01-04-2017) #The Appeal Of The Submissive Female, Microphilia And Vore Fic Part 2 Submissive Women (01-04-2017) #The Appeal Of The Submissive Female, Microphilia And Vore Fic Part 3 Microphilia (01-06-2017) #The Appeal Of The Submissive Female, Microphilia And Vore Fic Part 4 Vore NSFW (01-13-2017) Category:Esoteric Jahanism Category:Literature